Flame and Ember: A Untold Story
by ShadowFallz
Summary: Okay i just don't know how to write summary but just enjoy the only Flame and Ember based story
1. Chapter 1

**Okay these is the first story just based on Flame and Ember and trust me there is a big reason why it is rated M and Spyro and Cynder will make their appearances here and there but from there I really have nothing else to say**

**Ps, there will be a lemon or two and big thanks to Twiggywashere who gave so many ideas and told me to write this because no one else ever thought about it.**

**PPS: this will have some really short chapters because I will add some stuff that will be really short but enjoy the Only Flame and Ember story out so far**

**Enjoy**

Flame woke up from the room he as staying in and looked around to see the hotel room that he rented at midnight last night because he decided it was time to head back to Warfang because of the dark masters defeat, Flame went into the kitchen and looked out the window to see a big sun rising over the mountains.

When Flame was looking out the window something caught his eye and when he looked down to see what it was he saw the most beautiful dragoness he had ever seen. This dragoness was a bright pink, had a golden under belly, golden horns, blue eyes and had a golden necklace around her neck with a red ruby in the middle. Flame just stared in absolute shock at how beautiful this dragoness was and he couldn't stop staring at her beauty, then someone was knocking at the door Flame went over to answer it and he was staring into the eyes of a cheetah.

"Are you Flame" he asked.

"Yes" Answered Flame looking at the stranger.

"Okay I need you to go at the temple in 2 hours; the elders want to meet you" the cheetah.

"Umm where is the temple?" Flame asked Blushing abit under his scales.

"The temple is at the top of the hill to the north of the city" said the cheetah starting to walk down the stairs.

"Oh what's you name" Flame called after him.

"My name is Hunter and see you soon" Hunter replied.

Flame went back inside his room to go and see if the pink dragoness was still in in the courtyard, when he reached the balcony he was happy to see that she was still there bathing in the sunlight.

Ember was enjoying the sunlight and feeling the freedom of the world since the dark master was defeated, she was relieved to know that no more attacks were going to happen and the whole world was in peace, she was still enjoying it when she went to close her eyes she thought that see a red shape up on the baloneys, hers eyes shot open to see if it was still there but it had disappeared.

Flame was panting as he ran to hide behind a wall as the pink dragoness was looking around the courtyard and he was thinking she might think of him as a pervert so he decided to wait inside his room until it was time to go.

**Okay I know that was really short but it had too end there because the next chapter is on them going and being in the temple so review if you liked and email me if I need a help a little but form there **

**bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I know and I'm hitting myself for making that chapter really short but trust me I'm TRYING to make them bigger but the good side I'm for some reason better at writing Flame and Ember Story's I don't know but enjoy**

It had been two hours by Flames count and he decided it was time to head on up to the temple.

When he was walking out of the hotel he noticed that the pink dragoness that was in the courtyard before was heading in the same direction that he was going, on the way up he decided to try and talk to her,

"Umm…hey are you going to the temple?" Flame asked a bit nervous

"Yeah a cheetah came and talk to me how the elders wants me to go and see them for some reason" Ember replied looking at the red dragons body structure.

"Oh really because I have to go up there as well" Flame gulped as he said this still nervous.

"Okay….do you know the way there because he just told me to go north of the city?" Ember said noticing a hint of shyness in his voice.

"Not really he told me just what you said" Flame said hitting himself in his mind.

"Well I guess we are just going to need to find together" Ember replied as Flame's head shot up to look at her in surprise and to look where he was going to see the sun setting behind a temple shape in the distance.

"Well I think I see it over there" Flame said starting to take off

"Well he was very interesting then wasn't he" Ember said looking as the red dragon flew off towards the temple.

Flame landed at the temple to see the pink dragoness just taking off from where he just came from.

"Well looks like Hunter gave you the message" a voice from behind said.

Flame turned around to see a big earth colour dragon standing at the door.

"But where is the other dragon I told him to get" he continued

"Oh she is flying up here right now" Flame replied.

Ember was about to land at the door when she the red dragon and a earth dragon talking, she heard them talking about her when she landed behind Flame.

Flame and the Earth dragon were still talking when they heard a someone landing behind them

"What are you saying about me?" Ember asked a bit angry why they were talking about here before she got there.

"I was wondering where you were" the earth dragon said.

"I was thinking about something when he took off on me" Ember said pointing at Flame.

"I thought you were going to follow me" Flame replied looking at the ground.

"Okay can we please stop the arguing and get on to what we need to talk about" the Earth dragon said before they started arguing over nothing important.

"Yes lets" Ember said walking through the doors.

Flame and the earth just looked at her walk off on them

"We better follow her in case she gets lost" the earth dragon.

"Yeah let's" Flame said starting to follow the earth dragon.

"Oh by the way, my name is Terrador" the earth dragon.

"Mine is Flame" Flame

"Well then Flame, where did you go at the start of war?' Terrador asked

"Well I came from the mountain area where I was born" Flame said remembering his home before it was attacked.

"Wasn't the mountain area attacked?' Terrador asked

"Yes and my home was burnt down with it I've been surviving in a small cavern for 12 years since I was four years old" Flame replied

"Oh, so you have been surviving in the mountain regions all that time?" Terrador asked a bit shocked at how strong he really was.

"I really don't want to talk about it anymore" Flame said trying not to remember the terrible things that happened.

"Okay I understand, let's go before the others get inpatient" Terrador said walking on to the middle of the temple.

**Okay I needed to cut this short because I have a really good idea for the next chapter and Spyro and Cynder: a New Beginning is somewhere and will be done sometime this week (I hope) but here is chapter 2 and review this story's update will be next week maybe.**


	3. Flame an Ember: reunion

**Okay I'm sorry my Spyro and Cynder story needed more work on it but here chapter 3 of Flame and Ember: an untold story**

**Ps. I like to do thanks to people who help even on different stories so thanks thatonface852 and htffan951 for their support on the other story **

**Enjoy**

Flame and Terrador walk through the door to see that everyone had been waiting for.

"Terrador what took you so long?:" a big ice dragon asked him.

"Flame and I here have been talking about his past Cyril" Terrador replied noticing Flame's head went down when he mentioned his past.

"Well now that you are here we can start talking" a lighting dragon said as he walked in the room with two other dragons smaller than him, one of the was black with red underbelly and had silver braces one two front legs, tail and neck, the other was purple with a gold underbelly and gold horns, Ember was staring at the purple dragon in a loving look and Flame noticed it.

"Ember, Flame this Spyro and Cynder they were believed to be the last of your generation but since we found now we have hope to find all of the other mums and their hatchlings that were sent out" Terrador said looking at the four.

Flame was staring at the pink dragoness "Ember" he thought "so that's her name" just then the windows flew open a silver coloured dragon with black streaks going from the bottom of his eyes to the bottom of his belly came flying through window.

"The…are…coming" he said as he collapsed on the floor in front of the elders.

"Where did he come from" Flame asked himself looking at the silver dragon.

"Spyro, Flame I want you to take him upstairs okay and find an empty room" Terrador said mentioning the other elders to follow him.

Meanwhile Spyro and Flame where carrying the silver dragon upstairs to an empty room with Ember and Cynder behind them both.

As they entered the room they noticed that he had an arrow sticking out of side.

"Flame, we will need to pull that out before he rests" Spyro said looking at the red dragon.

"Okay then 1.2.3" Flame said as he yanked out the arrow out of the silver dragons side.

The silver dragon roared as he felt the sharp object being pulled out.

"Do you mind, I might be unconscious but I can still feel pain" the silver dragon said looking at the four

"Sorry" Flame examining the arrow.

"What's your name?" asked Cynder.

"Scar" the silver dragon replied opening his eyes.

"Scar" Ember thought in her head, "why does seem so familiar".

"Scar, when you were young did you live with a big fire dragon? Ember asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Scar said looking at the pink dragoness.

Ember felt something when he answered that question, "SCAR IT'S ME EMBER"

Scar realising that pink dragoness was the one that he grew up jumped up from the bed and gave Ember a big hug.

"I missed you' he said to her.

"I missed you to" Ember replied.

Flame just looked at this and decided to leave them to get to know each again, as he was walking down the hall he walked into Terrador.

"Flame why aren't with the others?" he asked the crimson dragon.

"There's no point of me being here I'm going to back to the hotel he said as he took off through the door.

Back in the room.

Ember was still talking to Scar when she released someone wasn't there, as she looked around the Flame wasn't present with them.

"Where did he go?' Ember asked herself.

**Okay Ember is reunited with a long lost friend this is going to be fun and don't yell at me but these are getting shorter because they will be getting bigger later don't worry so remember r&r.**


End file.
